bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Explorer's League 2
Are you one of the intrepid Bush Whacker's who has collected all 20 Lockboxes? Then Josephine, the leader of the Explorer's League, would like to talk to you again. Talk to the Town Crier in the Commons, then seek her out on the fourth story of the Skyscraper to get started. This new series of daily quests will challenge skills you learned long ago, and take you all over the lands of Bushwhackia in the process. Good luck! This quest started on Friday, April 22nd, 2016 at 3:04:00 PM(PDT)(+7GMT). Official Codename blog here. Quests or |name2=Explorer's League Lockbox Keys |type2=main |desc2=The Explorer's League has gotten wind of a very old and very powerful artifact. You've found 20 Lockboxes, but thus far the Explorer's League has't been able to open any of them. They've gotten wind of an infamous "locksmith" who is visiting Port Blackwood. Head there and convince him to help you craft keys to open the Lockboxes. |task2=Obtain 20 Lockbox Keys |reward2= or 2 +10 Max Mana Title : Dedicated Explorer}}NOTE: Explorer's League quests are intended to be challenging scavenger hunts spanning the entirety of Bushwhackia! You may need to work together with your fellow player's to... IMPORTANT : You will find Kyplocksmith North of the town center in Port Blackwood. He can make you ONE Lockbox Key PER DAY, but he needs supplies...and they won't be easy to find. The supplies are stashed in the Secret Bonus Areas and a clue (an equation) must be solved in order to figure out which SBA it is. The clue (equation) is different for each player'' and the answer will never be more than 49, which is the highest SBA needed to complete these quests.'' HINT : If you are having trouble with the equation, just copy it into google EXACTLY how it is written in the game. If you are still having trouble, try replacing any 'x' with an '*' so Google does not read it as a variable. Daily Quest or 1 |name2=Blackwood Locksmith - Paperclips |type2=main |desc2=The "Locksmith" in Port Blackwood needs some Paperclips(Can be converted into Bent Wire pretty easily). You can find them in a specific Secret Bonus Area. Talk to the Locksmith for a hint as to which one. Once you've found the Paperclips, return to the Locksmith in Port Blackwood to get one of the Lockbox keys you need. |task2=Find 10 Paper Clips |reward2=2% or 1 |name3=Balackwood Locksmith - Bent Wire |type3=main |desc3=The "Locksmith" in Port Blackwood needs some Bent Wire (A small piece of bent wire). You can find them in a specific Secret Bonus Area. Talk to the Locksmith for a hint as to which one. Once you've found the Bent Wire, return to the Locksmith in Port Blackwood to get one of the Lockbox keys you need. |task3=Find 10 Bent Wire |reward3=2% or 1 |name4=Blackwood Locksmith - Tiny Mallets |type4=main |desc4=The "Locksmith" in Port Blackwood needs some Tiny Mallets(A tiny mallet for breaking your way into tiny locked things). You can find them in a specific Secret Bonus Area. Talk to the Locksmith for a hint as to which one. Once you've found the Tiny Mallets, return to the Locksmith in Port Blackwood to get one of the Lockbox keys you need. |task4=Find 10 Tiny Mallets |reward4=2% or 1 |name5=Blackwood Locksmith - Explosive Gel |type5=main |desc5=The "Locksmith" in Port Blackwood needs some Explosive Gel(For when the fastest way through a door is via a hole blown through it). You can find them in a specific Secret Bonus Area. Talk to the Locksmith for a hint as to which one. Once you've found the Explosive Gel, return to the Locksmith in Port Blackwood to get one of the Lockbox keys you need. |task5=Find 10 Explosive Gel |reward5=2% or 1 |name6=Blackwood Locksmith - Skeleton Keys |type6=main |desc6=The "Locksmith" in Port Blackwood needs some Skeleton Keys(A skull-adorned skeleton key). You can find them in a specific Secret Bonus Area. Talk to the Locksmith for a hint as to which one. Once you've found the Skeleton Keys, return to the Locksmith in Port Blackwood to get one of the Lockbox keys you need. |task6=Find 10 Skeleton Keys |reward6=2% or 1 |name7=Blackwood Locksmith - Stethoscopes |type7=main |desc7=The "Locksmith" in Port Blackwood needs some Stethoscopes (Listen for the tumblers). You can find them in a specific Secret Bonus Area. Talk to the Locksmith for a hint as to which one. Once you've found the Stethoscopes, return to the Locksmith in Port Blackwood to get one of the Lockbox keys you need. |task7=Find 10 Stethoscopes |reward7=2% or 1 |name8=Blackwood Locksmith - Uncut Keys |type8=main |desc8=The "Locksmith" in Port Blackwood needs some Uncut Keys(An uncut key, so you can cut your own). You can find them in a specific Secret Bonus Area. Talk to the Locksmith for a hint as to which one. Once you've found the Uncut Keys, return to the Locksmith in Port Blackwood to get one of the Lockbox keys you need. |task8=Find 10 Uncut Keys |reward8=2% or 1 |name9=Blackwood Locksmith - Credit Cards |type9=main |desc9=The "Locksmith" in Port Blackwood needs some Credit Cards(Use yours to buy a deadlock on Amazon). You can find them in a specific Secret Bonus Area. Talk to the Locksmith for a hint as to which one. Once you've found the Credit Cards, return to the Locksmith in Port Blackwood to get one of the Lockbox keys you need. |task9=Find 10 Credit Cards |reward9=2% or 1 |name10=Blackwood Locksmith - Bobby Pins |type10=main |desc10=The "Locksmith" in Port Blackwood needs some Bobby Pins(A bobby pin. Not just for hair). You can find them in a specific Secret Bonus Area. Talk to the Locksmith for a hint as to which one. Once you've found the Bobby Pins, return to the Locksmith in Port Blackwood to get one of the Lockbox keys you need. |task10=Find 10 Bobby Pins |reward10=2% or 1 }} Note: There are 10 different possible daily quests, one of which comes up randomly every day, until you have all 20 Lockbox Keys.''The quest has a 20 hour cool down, and both the [http://bushwhacker2.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Trinkets '''Time Turner'] trinket (5% chance to repeat the quest immediately) and the [http://bushwhacker2.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Trinkets Timey Wimey Watch] trinket (Reduces the cool down time by 10%hours) can be used on quest turn in. Achievements Abenthy is still examining the keys you procured for us. We'll contact you when we're ready to start opening the boxes. The story continues in part 3 Category:Quests Category:Items Category:Achievements Category:Areas Category:Bonus Areas